Vamperic, Old
by FadedBurn
Summary: The Lich has declared war on Ooo and Finn will do whatever it takes to stop the evil creature. In order to do this, Finn must battle things that were once thought dead, make life or death choices, and...die?
1. Chapter 1: Candy Kingdom Destroyed!

**Author Note: **_Hey guys. Before I start I want to thanks some people. Thank you Neverthrive and MasterHama, your stories inspired me to write this. Read and Review. Enjoy..._**  
**

* * *

**_~Chapter 1: Candy Kingdom Destroyed?~_**

* * *

" Come on, bro" Jake yelled me awake. " Princess Bubblegum is in trouble dude". His booming voiced pierced through my deep slumber.

" What! How do you know" I said in shock while I fought the tired away. I got out of bed and removed my red pajamas. I quickly got dressed in my slightly modified usual outfit. A year had passed since anything bad happened in Ooo since the Ice King was thrown in jail for creating a army of ice demons and trying to overthrow Bubblegum and the other princesses.

I've changed since then. I don't where my awesome hat anymore. I grew a couple of inches. I'm probably as tall as Marceline and Bubblegum. I now where a black shirt and white shorts that hang over my knees. My blond bangs go a little over my eyebrows. And, I now use a black tinted double edged sword, instead of Dad's sword, which I only use in emergencies.

" How do you know?" I said as I pulled on my shirt, pants, and shoes.

" LSP called me!" he answer urgently. " Come on, you're wasting time!"

" Then lets go, homie". I packed my remaining equipment in my green backpack, grabbed my sword and jumped on Jake. He used his magical powers to extend us out the nearest window and into the small grassy hills outside our treehouse. Jake then grew to an enormous size and walked towards the Candy Kingdom at a hurried pace.

I wonder what's going on with PB. I hope she's okay. What could be going on?. As Jake took his giant steps towards the Candy Kingdom, I took the time to look around. It seemed like Jake woke me up at sunset. The orange sky was awesome. Very beautiful. It made me calmer and let me think."

" Hey man, what's going on with Bubblegum?" I asked Jake, " I've been trying to figure out what could be happening, but I can't wrap my head around it. It can't be Ice King because he's in Lumpy Space Prison, and we have his crown. And can't be anyone else because the City of Thieves is on lockdown and Billy took the job of guarding Princess Bubblegum after I left.

" Dude I don't know, we're gonna find out in a little bit. Just try and rest man. OK?" He replied.

" Alright man" I said, without protest, as I laid down on his yellow furry back. I quickly drifted off to sleep.

**LATER**

" Finn quick wake up man, hurry, come on!" Jake's voice boomed through my dreams and woke me up. I stood on his back.

" What what! What is it!" I yelled in anger. Jake knew how cranky I got when I hadn't got enough sleep. I looked around again. The setting hadn't changed. But the Candy Kingdom was in the distance now. Jake doesn't respond. That's when I looked more closely at the Candy Kingdom. It was terrible. Fires spread out far and wide through the Kingdom. The whole castle was smoldering, large flaming chunks falling off.

" Oh no..." Was all I could say, all I could muster up. " Come on, Jake! Let's get in there!" I yelled. There was many terrible screams coming from inside the Kingdom. This made me even more pent up with rage. I jumped off Jake's back, not even thinking about how high we were. Fortunately for me, we weren't that high up.

Once I reached the ground, I ran to the entrance of the Kingdom. The once beautiful and happy entrance was scarred with many melted Candy People. There was signs of fire and burn marks. I closed my eyes and kept walking, unable to see the carnage and not gag.

The inside of the Kingdom wasn't much better. It was basically scorched to the ground. Barely any buildings were left and the ones that were weren't intact. All this fire...could it be her?

There were sign of life though. Not Candy People. Goblins. They were the ones attacking? No. They have major poo brain. They aren't smart enough for a planned attack. Someone must be manipulating them.

" Finn! Why did you leave me! This place is dangerous!" Jake yelled as he caught up with me. Unfortunately, all his yelling brought up the attention of the goblins a couple yards away from us. I reached for my sword. Jake grew to giant size. The goblins pulled some knives from their belts. And the fight began.

I looked around to get my bearings. Not much around, except for burning fires and ashes. Lots of burned corpses too. Or maybe melted...since they're made of candy? I don't know. Either way it was gross.

The goblins charged at me. There was three, but one laid back. " I'll handle this." I said to Jake. The first goblin that came at me slashed his knife at me, aiming for my chest. I sidestepped his attack, and delivered my own by hitting the back of his head with my sword hilt. The other goblin seemed weary of me, but he urged himself to attack. It jumped up and slashed at my jugular, trying to take me out quick. I tried to duck but it was too fast. The vile creature had cut my cheek.

It tried again with the same move. The goblin must have thought the move was effective and tried again. It's mistake. I grabbed its wrist and twisted it until it let go of the knife. I then headbutted him and let go of his wrist, letting his unconscious body slump to the floor.

Now for the third goblin, I thought as I looked at it. It was holding something in its small green hand. It looked like a bottle, but it had a paper hanging out of the opening. Like a...a...MOLOTOV! The goblin lighted the paper in the green bottle and, using all of his small goblin strength.

The bottle soared through the air. I didn't have enough to think. I smacked away the Molotov with my forearm, which of course almost instantly turned on fire. I yelled in pain, then grit my teeth. I ran up to the goblin and smacked him with my flaming forearm. The goblin screamed in pain and ran to a fountain. I followed it, patting my arm, trying to put out the flames to no avail.

It dipped its head into the water that was inside the marble fountain. I did the same with my arm. I instantly felt relief. The goblin submerged from the water. Its face looked horrible. The side I smacked was appear dark and leathery on the surface. Some of the skin was completely gone revealing a white layer of flesh. Blisters were scattered across his cheek. And swelling had appeared as well. In other words, he was a bloody mess.

I grabbed the back of his neck. " Who sent you.." I said with utter rage seeping through me.

"No on-" I punched him, cutting his sentence short. I grabbed my sword and held it in a blazing fire nearby until the black metal turn a hot red.

" Who sent you!" I yelled. The goblin didn't respond. I pressed the flat of my blade on the other side of his face. The goblin screamed in agony.

" WHO SENT YOU!"

" The Lich"


	2. Chapter 2: Death Of A Hero

**Author's note: **_Hey there. FadedBurn here. I plan on updating a chapter everyday. Two on the weekends. And if I get a writers block, i'll ask you, the reader, for help. Read & Review..._

* * *

_**~Chapter Two: A Hero's Death~**_

* * *

" Th-the Lich" I stammered. I had a bad experience with that guy, you can't blame me for being a little scared. Ok you got me. I'm terrified. He attack me and the candy Kingdom. I stopped him with the help of...ugh...the Ice King. But this is different. The Lich did some horrible things before...but this is too far. This is even worse than possessing the Princess. Wait...the Princess!

" Glob, I hope she's okay." I said sadly. Me and the Princess hadn't spoken in a while. We grew apart after she turned eighteen again. I don't even think I like-like her anymore, let alone love.

Jake ran, in normal size, to me gasping for breath. Patches of fur were gone from his body, leaving bald spots with a black trim. " Are you OK, Finn!" he asked. The protective brother then spotted my arm. " OMG, what happened? I knew I should have been there, I was busy saving babies. Only the babies" He got some bandages out and wrapped my arm in some kind of cloth. He also put a bandaid on my cheek.

I gave him a weak smile. " I'm fine. Don't worry, Bro" In reality the burn hurt like The Nightosphere, and I had a pulsing migraine. I would of told Jake the truth, but I really didn't want him to worry. So I lied. I also lied about something else.

" So you get any info from this guy." Jake said, gesturing to the half dead goblin.

" Nah, he wouldn't talk." I lied. I didn't really believe Jake would take the Lich thing well, so I decided to break it to him later. Jake examined the goblin carefully. " Wow, this guy was real clumsy with that fire huh?"

I gave him a nervous laugh. " Totally." I didn't really know why I kept lying, I suppose it was because I thought that if he found out I was lying about one thing, he might assume that I lied about everything. " Anyway, we need to find PB, find out shes OK."

" Yeah, let's go. Get on." he replied. I put away my sword and hopped on his back as he grew to enormous size.

**LATER**

Once we reached the castle, I tried hard not to lose all hope. The once grand and giant castle was now nothing but a pile of burning candy and wood. The smell of burning corpses was in the air. I had to hold back vomiting. " Jake, can you please look through the ashes for her. For anyone." I couldn't bear to even stand near the carnage.

" Sure thing, buddy." he replied. I appreciated that. He always was like that. I sat down on the ground and hugged my legs to my chest. I buried my face on my knees. Now I could think. How could the Lich rally these people. The goblins. Why would they listen? Even defy their King. Which technically I was. He must of had some kind of leverage. That's a word Marceline taught me. Leverage. She said it was when someone had something of yours, and the person that took it would use it against you to get you to do something. Marceline would always take my hat and not give it back until I agreed to do something embarrassing.

One time, Marceline made me dump fish guts all over Bubblegum. It was pretty pretty funny, but very mean. She wouldn't talk to me for a week. Not even when I saved her life countless times. But the thought that she may be dead...it overwhelmed me.

" I think I found something, Finn. Check this out." Jake's voice passed through my thoughts. I got up and dusted myself off, then took the collar of my T-shirt over my nose to mask the strong smell of rotting, and walked to what Jake was talking about.

It was a hatch. A pink one. It was charred all over. As if someone wanted to get in by means of fire. There seemed to be no way of opening it, no door, no handle, nothing. The pink metal seemed pretty thick too. Whoever was in there didn't want anybody to get in. There was a red button on the side with a speaker. Being my curious self I pressed it. At first nothing happened. Then out of nowhere, someones voice was projected through the speaker.

" Get out of here you nasty dirty little goblins!" The voice seemed to be a girls voice. Like someone I know. but not quite.

" Bubblegum!" I yelled as it hit me. She sounded different. Way different. Older maybe? She was twenty-two years old. Of course.

" Finn is that you? Oh thank glob! Are they gone." PB asked, sadness in her voice.

" The goblins? Yeah. We took care of them." I smiled. She was alive. This relieved me in so many ways. Now, I know what you think: _Finn likes Bubblegum. _But no. I got over her once she turned eighteen a second time. Plus, she was basically now a woman. Why would a woman like a eighteen year old. A frikin' awesome adventuring eighteen year old. Then a thought hit me. " Where's Billy?"

At first, no answer came from the silver speaker. Then, after what seemed to be an eternity, the Princess's voice blared through. " Finn...I regret to say this. But Billy has...passed away." The Princess spoke in a sad and low tone.

" What?" I replied, almost a whisper. " Billy c-can't be de-" I couldn't bring myself to say it. Billy had been a role model to me and Jake. Almost like a second father. " How" I managed to choke out.

" He was protecting me." She said slowly. At least he died doing something noble. " It's my fault.." the Princess sounded like she was on the verge of tears. " If only I could protect myse-"

" No" I cut her off before she could finish. " I was the one who posted him here. And he did his job." I spoke slowly, as if I was convincing myself. " Billy's loss won't go without punishment." I said in a dark tone.

I looked over my shoulder. Jake was behind me, listening, calculating, most likely trying to find out what to make of all of this. I couldn't read his expression, but if I were to guess, he was in shock. " Princess...just please come on out of that hatch." he said, after a awkward pause, with no emotion.

No response came. After a moment, sounds of metallic grinding and gears churning abruptly started. The hatch door opened slowly, letting white smoke escape. From the white smoke arose Princess Bubblegum. She hadn't changed much. Her hair hair an inch longer. But she was practically the same height as she was when she was eighteen. She came closer to me and hugged me. It was somewhat surprising and had brung a blush to my face, but I hugged her back eventually. Jake seemed to have wanted to be shown affection to as well, because he hugged are legs.

" I'm glad your OK, Finn." she started crying into my shoulder. " I really am." the Princess said in between sobs.

" It's OK Princess. We took care of the goblins." Jake said, trying to comfort her. I didn't know this at the time, but when I fought the three goblins, Jake fought hundreds in his giant form.

The Princess let go of me, then lifted her arms in the air. " Look at my Kingdom, my people...what will I do!" I tried hard to think of an answer.

" We need help." That was all I could think of. " It's time to visit Marceline."


	3. Chapter 3: Marceline

******Author's Note:**_ I want to thank **He23t** and **Shadown478** for reviewing my story. But I would like to thank **Madison The Vampire Queen** for being my first reviewer. Also, it has come to my attention that the way I was signifying Time Skips didn't show up. So I changed everything to LATER. Sorry if that confused you guys. Read & Review. _

_~FadedBurn_

* * *

_**~Chapter 3: Marceline~**_

* * *

" We need Marceline's help." I said, now sure of it. The Princess didn't seem too happy about that. And telling from Jake's fearful expression, neither did he.

" We would we need h-her help?" asked Jake, stuttering with fear. To be blunt, Jake wasn't good with Vampires. The Princess seemed to also want to know, because she gave me a questioning look.

" Well, Marceline is a Vampire, so she has enhanced strength, speed, and she can fly!" I explained. " She also is the Vampire Queen. Which should mean she rules over Vampires in the not only the Nightosphere, but all places Vampires live." I continued. " What more reason can you get?"

" I suppose you are right, Finn." PB agreed. " Plus, we need all the help we can get." She still didn't seem to like the idea, but she didn't really have a choice. Her Kingdom was literally in flames.

" Then let's go then." I said with a nervous smile. I didn't want to act happy that I was happy I was seeing Marceline again. Showing an emotion like that might just make the Princess think wrong, like I was happy even though this had happened here at the Candy Kingdom.

" Yeah let's go." Jake added. " Before this place becomes the fire kingdom." And on that sour note we hopped on Jakes enlarged back and left the blazing Candy Kingdom, and we didn't look back.

LATER

It was sunny outside now. We were in the decimated Candy Kingdom for about four hours. About four hours to many, if you asked me. " We're almost there." I said, trying to keep up enthusiasm. No one seemed too happy. I sighed. " We can't dwell on the past, guys."

" I know. But I'm gonna need a while." She said gripping Jake's fur tighter. I nodded in understanding. Jake and I had once lost someone. Our dad and mom. They died of old age. Jake isn't gonna die anytime soon though. The supposed "magic puddle" he got his powers from was just actually radioactive nuclear waste from the Mushroom War.

Jake kept a steady pace towards Marceline's cave house, we could see it in the distance. It was unchanged in the past four years. I kept in touch with her a lot though. We visited each other almost every other day.

We walked into the cave and hopped of Jake's back. It was dark. Not dark enough that I couldn't see anything, but it was pretty dark. My eyes adjusted to the darkness. I saw Jake run up to a window.

" Lights are off." Jake whispered.

" Why are you whispering?" asked the Princess.

"Why aren't you whispering?" he replied.

I ignored them, finding it weird that no lights were on in Marceline's house. I approached the door cautiously and slowly. I then knocked softly. No answer. I knocked harder. Still no answer. " I'm gonna break the door open." I said without thinking it over. She may be hurt, and when it came to Marceline's safety, I wasn't taking any chances. I took a few steps back, then charged. Right before my shoulder made its mark on the door, Marceline opened it.

" What is i- OH MY GL-" She didn't get the chance to finish. I rammed into her, causing both of us to go on the ground in her living room. I ended up on top of her, my face inches from hers. This brought a blush to both of our faces, no one noticed but use because of the darkness. " Get off me!" she yelled.

" I'm sorry, Marcie..." I tried to explain. I quickly dusted myself off and helped her up.

" It's whatevs, dude." She said. " So Finn, how it been."

I didn't get to answer. A high pitched screech came from overhead. We all looked up. The thing we saw was somewhat terrifying .

The creature in the air had grey leathery skin with black spots. From the bottom down it resembled a bird's legs. The only difference was that this creature had long, razor sharp talons.  
When you looked at it's face you could see it had rows and set of sharp teeth. Foam was coming out of it's mouth, which didn't help its appearance. It also had a long tail. The creature's wings were long and had several holes in it, which could have meant that many tried to slay it. It roared and flew higher in the air.

I looked at the others they were all in shock. Marceline especially. A beared a face of pure terror. " T-t-that's o-ne of D-Dracula's Wives" I didn't know what she meant, but it sounded like trouble.

It reared its ugly head towards us and roared again, bearing its menacing teeth.

" Who would marry that thing!" Jake yelled. The creature didn't seem to like that. It swooped down through the hole at the top of the cave and landed on its hind legs, the impact practically making the earth shake.. It was at least a foot taller than me. OK, maybe three feet.

I went to attack mode. " Jake get the Princess inside and don't come out no matter what you hear. Marceline you come with me and fight this thing." I pulled out my sword.

Marceline was frozen in fear. I kicked her.

" Ow!"

" Get a hold of yourself!" I yelled. She looked at me in shock. Probably surprised I was talking to her like that. But then she gave me a determined look and pulled out her axe bass that was strung to her back.

Dracula's wife charged at us, one it reached us it slashed at me with its foot long ivory claws. I jumped over the attack, it's claw impaled itself into the side of Marceline's house. You could hear a faint " AHH! That was close!" come from inside the house. I landed on top of the creatures back and realized I dropped my sword. I wrapped one arm around the monster's neck and pulled out a dagger from my belt. I reached around, still on its back and one arm around it's neck, and stabbed the monster's chest. The monster roared in pain and tried to shake me off. I kept digging and twisting the blade of the dagger into the monster's chest. This fueled its hatred for me. The leather skin creature turn its back to the house and rammed into it back first.

This pinned me to the house. It blocked air flow into my lungs. Marceline noticed my situation and sped towards us. She swung her axe at the creature's legs. The large deadly axe hit its mark, slicing off the Wife's leg. Blood literally sprayed all over Marceline. Red warm liquid got on me too somehow. "_** RAAAAR!**_" It roared. The creature started to flap its wings and took flight, with me still on board. It flew through the hole of the cave and hundreds of feet straight into the air.

" Woah!" I looked down. My mistake. I could see a lot from this height. Not everything though. I got focused again even though I was terrified. I stabbed at the creature's neck multiple times. It coughed out blood into the open air. I felt a shudder, then it stopped flapping it's wings. The creatures carcass and I plummeted to the ground. I couldn't anything but the wind in my ears. Everything was a blur. Then, out of nowhere, I hit the ground head on. I felt everything in my upper body snap. Pain took hold. I felt like my consciousness was slipping.I realized something before I fainted. This thing was following us. Someone sent it.  
**  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Another One Bites The Dust

**Author****'****s ****Note****:** _First, OC slots have been filled but I will mention your characters. Second, here is another chapter for my readers. I'm sorry I haven't uploaded in a while. I was visiting someone. My dad. I'll make up for it, though. Last thing, Neverthrive's review of my story was amazing. I hope he keeps reading. Wait no...one more thing, Schools over! Summer has started. Sorry for the shortness of this chapter._

* * *

**Chapter**** 4: ****Another ****One ****Bites ****the ****Dust**

* * *

I couldn't feel anything as Marceline and Jake carried my broken self into the house. I could hear Jake and the Princess crying. Even Marceline was crying. Jake was murmuring something about: 'it should have been him'.

They took me upstairs and put me on Marceline's bed very carefully. I could barely hear anything besides ringing in my ears but, i'll tell you what I could make out.

" All his ribs are broken." The Princess diagnosed. She had a very worried look on her face.

" Is there anything we can do!" Marceline and Jake said in unison. There was no surprise Jake cared about me, but Marceline seemed sincere. I was awestruck. That's when I noticed her face. She always made a face when she hiding something. The Princess seemed to notice too.

" I'm afraid there is nothing we can do." She replied with regret. She gave a cold stare to Marceline. " Unless you have any ideas."

Marceline was caught by surprise, never expecting someone as polite as PB to call her out. " What are you-"

" Don't give me that!" PB lashed out. I've never seen her like this. " You know something!"

Marceline hesitated, then hung her head low. " OK i'll confess." She sighed in desperation. " Finn is human. And no Human can heal these types of wounds." She explained. " So how abou-" before she could finish I fainted from the pain.

**_IN FINN'S MIND_**

_Have you ever fainted. It's not like going to sleep at all. Going to sleep, you don't know when it's gonna happen. You're just trying to get to sleep and suddenly, it's morning. When you faint, you feel yourself slipping away, and there is nothing you can do about it._

_Anyway, I found myself in my old house that I lived in when Mom and Dad were alive. Jake and Jerome were there. The family was at a large kitchen table, spaghetti was served on a white plate in front of everyone. I couldn't find the words to say to my father or mother. I was just happy they visited me with their strange powers. Jake had once said that all dogs can mentally visit family, it happened to him once, when he didn't want to harm anything._

_There was an awkward silence in the room and no one was eating. Finally, someone spoke up. It was my dad. " Finn." the yellow dog started, " Marceline's going to offer you something. This something it's...it's special. It will allow you to live. I mean." he hesitated. I gave him a questioning look._

_" Dad, I'll survive, I always do.." I tried to reassure him with a smile. His expression didn't change though, it was sad. Almost like he pitied my ignorance._

_" This time is different Finn. That fall was very big. Your lucky only your ribs are broken. Your lucky you landed on that...monster."_

_I shuddered as I remembered my encounter with the winged-creature. Marceline had seemed to recognize the thing. I made a mental note to ask her about it._

_My dad continued to speak. " Marceline's offer will allow you to live, but at a price."_

_" What kind of price?" I interrupted._

_"You'll find out." He replied. I looked around at the table, no one but my Dad seemed real. " Does this scene not comfort you? I suppose it is a bit creepy to see your family act like dolls. It can be just us." I didn't get time to respond because in a blink of an eye, I was standing in a black nothingness. Well not standing, floating. Everyone was gone but my father._

_" What do I have to do to stop the Lich?" I asked him. I was worried what he could do. If he can burn down the Candy Kingdom with only mere goblins, i'm afraid of what he can do with more powerful beings and servants at his disposal._

_" I can't answer that question, Finn. But I can give you advice. You have to act like a leader if you choose to continue to...uh...live. Plus, there are more evil things out there than the Lich."_

_And as if on cue, I blacked out._

_**IN ****REALITY**_

When I woke up I could hear Marceline and PG arguing. They were throwing insults at each other like nobody's business. I grumbled. They immediately stopped arguing. " Finn, don't try to speak. you'll hurt yourself." PG scolded. She gave Marceline a fierce look over her shoulder.

Marceline returned the look back at her. " Its his choice, Bonnibel"

" What is?" I managed to choke out. I knew I was about to hear Marceline's offer. Dad had said I could live by taking her offer.

She got closer to me and laid her hand on my cheek. " Finn.." She started, " Do you want to be a Vampire?"


	5. Chapter 5: Rampage

**A/N: **_Here's the next chapter guys. I'm gonna put my author's notes in italics now. Also they will be smaller. Warning! This chapter is very gory and quite nasty. You have been warned. Longest chapter yet._

* * *

**Chapter 5: Rampage**

* * *

" Wha-" Was all I managed to choke out before I groaned in pain. My vision had cleared, but I had a overwhelming pain in my chest and was hard to breath. Marceline had noticed my and tried to comfort me.

" This is all my fault I-I should have caught you!" She like she was on the verge of tears.

" It wasn't your fault, you were in shock. I should have been more careful." I gave her a weak smile. I must have looked a mess. Through Marceline's eyes she would see a very pale looking boy on the verge of death. She placed her hand on my cheek. I suddenly felt tired and my eyelids were heavy. I closed them slowly.

" Finn, don't go to sleep. I'm afraid you won't wake up again!" I opened my eyes again.

" Marcy, I don't know abo-"

" I told you you not to talk! Just listen." She took a deep sigh. " Being a Vampire isn't all bad. Your more powerful than most entities on this earth. And you eventually get to fly. And.." She looked at me warmly, "..your immortal"

I gave her a questioning look. _Why would I want that? _" You could stay with me forever." The Vampire said as if reading my mind. I thought about that. Staying with Marceline forever didn't sound too bad. Our relationship was more intense than before. Before my puberty, I guess she wasn't really interested in a "silly boy" like I was. But then I started to change. Age. Marceline treated me differently. Instead of suggesting pranking people when we hung out, she instead would propose watching a movie together, snuggled on her couch. We still pranked people, but not as often.

I started to see girls differently too. I noticed their..uh...features more often. I saw their curves. How they smiled. Their hair. Basically how they looked.

I started to feel kind of uneasy around Marceline when I was around the age of fifteen. I couldn't help but stare at her. I loved her long raven black hair. And even her bluish skin tone. Marceline noticed me staring at her one day when we were watching a movie. We both blushed hysterically when she called me out on it. Marceline's voice suddenly interrupted my trip down memory lane.

" There is a downside to being immortal, though. You're gonna have to watch your friends die from old age." I thought I heard her wrong. But then something told me I didn't. I couldn't believe I would have to watch Jake die. I couldn't really control that anyway though. I mean, Jake is a dog, so he is gonna die before me. And besides the Princess, I don't have many friends. The Princess is required to have a child to take her place when she dies. I could hang out with her son or daughter. That sounds really math. So does staying with Marceline.

I slowly raised my shaky hand and tugged at Marceline's black dress, to make sure she was listening. I mustered up my strength and spoke up. " Marcy..." I started. I thought about what my ghostly dad said. How I need to do this to survive, and how i'm needed. " I want you to turn me."

" Are you sure?" I nodded. " OK then..." First she straddled me, it hurt but...I liked it. I groaned in pain. She lightly held my chin and turned my head until my pale neck. I swear I saw her lick her lips. Her closed mouth ever so slowly approached my neck. Once close enough that I could feel her breath on my neck, she opened her mouth and revealed her pearly white fangs. It was weird, but her fangs actually improved her appearance, which I didn't think she become more pretty. _Wait why did think that? Do I like her? _

I couldn't really think about it more because I felt an immense pain on my neck. Marceline had bit me. No turning back now. I felt my body draining. I couldn't breath. I didn't need to. I wouldn't know but, my eyes were red.

Marceline finally pulled back and wiped her mouth with her palm. She smiled at me. " You taste good, Finn. I'll keep that in mind."

I didn't respond. My chest felt better. I felt almost no pain. Almost. I was hungry. And not ' I want a sandwich hungry', I wanted blood.

Marceline must have noticed. " Oh, that's right your pre-vampire bloodlust. Forgot about that." I pushed her off me. I was hungry and wasn't about to let her stop me.

Jake and PB had been watching this weird experience from a couple meters away. I personally forgot they were in the room. ( I actually did forget ) Jake sprang into action. He tried to stretch around me and tie me up like a rope, but I hissed at him which made him whimper and flee.

" Jake get over your phobia and apprehend Finn at once!" PB commanded. She had lost her composure and was definitely not calm. I couldn't blame her. One of her best friends turned into a Vampire and attacked another friend.

I kicked a wall and it simply collapsed. " I...need...blood." And with that, I flew off.

**LATER**

I was flying through the night sky, touching the clouds. I was literally touching the clouds. I felt great. Unstoppable. I looked down on the land of Ooo, gazing at the many Kingdoms. From this height, I could see everything. The remains of the Candy Kingdom, the Spiky Kingdom, the Fire Kingdom the...Goblin Kingdom. I felt my anger growing. I had a deep hatred for goblins for what they did. Without thinking I flew down and descended upon the Goblin Kingdom.

I was greeted by four thuggish looking Goblins. " Hey ain't you that Finn kid? Ya' know, our enemy?" One said.

" Yeah! Why are you here?" Another added. I just laughed maniacally. They gave scowls. " You makin' fun of us!" I just kept laughing. It was funny how stupid they were. One of them seemed to get tired of me and run to me and socked me in the gut. After he hit me, I reacted almost immediately. Just as his fist connected with my stomach, I instantly stopped laughing and grabbed the medium sized goblin by his wrist. I then twisted sharply to the left. I heard countless snaps inside his wrist. I let go of him and let him grasp his hand in pain. This got the attention of miners and other night workers nearby. Soon enough a crowd had gathered around me and the remaining goblins.

Unlike before at the Candy Kingdom, I was the first to be offensive. I had no sword, but didn't need one. I rushed one of goblins. I grabbed one of the goblins by the neck and threw him away from the rest. I ran to where I threw him and grabbed both his arms. I then placed my foot on his back and pulled his arms back. His bones in his shoulders broke first. There was a sickening crunch sound. I didn't stop though, these goblins had to pay.

I pulled harder. More bones broke. I pulled even harder. He screamed for mercy. His horrible screams could be heard from anywhere in the city. There was the sound of ripping. I pulled off his arms. Blood literally poured from the empty sockets where his arms used to be. I gazed at all the blood. " I need blood!" I yelled before pouncing on the goblin an plunging my fangs into his neck. I drained him completely and let the now dead goblin slump to the floor. " I need more."

The other two goblins tried run, but I was too fast. I grabbed both the goblins by the back of their necks. I threw one on the ground. I would eat him later. The one in my hand though, I would eat now. I dug my bath my hands in his chest, facing opposite directions, then spread them apart, one going left and the other going right. I say it lightly, I ripped him in half. His lower half dropped to the floor, his top half in my hand. Intestines and blood pour everywhere. I held it over my mouth so they would pour into my mouth. It wasn't as clean or neat as I wanted it. I did get most of the goblins insides into my mouth, as well as all over myself. I was covered in blood.

The crowd started to scream. " Run! monster!" They yelled. I ignored them and walked over to the last thug goblin. It was weeping. " Please, have mercy! I'm sorry! Don't kill me!"

I straddled the goblin. It may have been awkward for him, but not not me. I didn't see him as an equal so it wasn't embarrassing. I only saw him as a snack. I pulled out a dagger from his belt and held it up in the air, as if I wa going to stab him. " Please no! Please!" The goblin cried in between sobs.

" Don't worry" I said to him with a bloody smile, revealing my not so pearly white fangs. " It will only hurt a lot." With that I pierced his chest with the dagger fiercely. I didn't stop after one stab though. I continued many times, and after each stab I licked the blood off the blade. This continued until I ran out of places to stab. I got up and dusted myself off, humming happily.

" Finn what have you done!" A feminine voice yelled. I looked over my shoulder to see Marceline.

" Just having a snack." I gave her a thumbs up.

" This is evil, Finn. It goes against your moral code." She looked worried. I think for me. Not for the goblins I just massacred.

I started to get wobbly. My righteous sense returned to me. I looked around in horror. " Oh no. What _have_ I done?" My knees buckled. " I'm so sorry."

" It's not your fault, Finn. It was your bloodlust." She floated closer to Finn. " It's OK. This happened to me too when I was first turned." Marceline floated to the ground and sat down next to me. " It's OK, Finn." The Queen put her arms around me to comfort me. This made me sadder. I didn't deserve this treatment. I hugged my knees and started to cry.

" Finn don't cry. Come on we need to get out of here." I stopped hugging my knees and hugged Marceline. She blushed and hugged me tighter.

" I did this Marcy. I'm responsible for the death of three goblins." I said in between sobs.

" Four...that one with the broken wrist died from fright." She corrected.

" You're not helping."

" Sorry." There was an awkward silence for a while. I stopped crying. We were still hugging each other though. " Finn?"

" Yeah?"

" I don't care if you killed a couple goblins. I killed a few things too. I won't think of you any differently." I was amazed at how amazing Marceline could be. She was the best.

" How do you think of me, Marcy?" I asked. This question had been bothering me lately. I needed to know. " I mean. I think of you differently. I think your..uh pretty. No. Beautiful. I think your understanding. Your nice. I think I love you. I love hanging out with you. I love it when you snuggle with me when we watch a movie. I love how you tease me all the time. I love that you always switch up your outfit. I love how much you and me have in common. I just love you!" I confessed. It was nerve wracking and stressful to keep that to myself. All these feelings. I couldn't understand until now.

Marceline didn't get a chance to answer. In a matter of seconds we were surrounded by armoured goblins. Goblin Knights. They were most likely the protectors of the Kingdom. " Finn the Vampire! You are under arrest for the murder of four goblins, trespassing, and disturbing the peace!"

_**A/N:** Yep. So gory. Finns going to jail! Ooosylum here we come! Longest chapter so far! Yeah!_


End file.
